


Reborn

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [2]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, Fallen Heroes, OC, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: The NightAngel disappeared.No trail nor sign left behind.When he reappeared a year later, the NightAngel was different, new and not willing to step from the path of the previous NightAngels.  Things goes wrong when he meets the city Heroes for the first time as the NightAngel.  Trust that could have been built between the heroes and vigilante, were shattered.
Series: Fallen Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 1





	Reborn

Tyler smirked as he leaned back in his chair, hand folded behind his head. 

"Well, hallo there Princess" he said as Danielle walked to her seat next to him. She narrowed her eyes at him while, Jack and Alley shot glares his way. 

It's been a full year since that day in the alley with Michael and the shadowed thing that attacked him. In that time, he become the new heir to the Tarath fortune, the NightAngel and a student. Arthur managed to document him as a half brother to Michael Garner, who died tragically in a mugging gone wrong. 

Since then, Arthur had enrolled him in some prestige High School for the super smart and rich. Luckily for him, or more like unlucky and to Arthur's surprise, he was both now. Although he did manage to piss everyone off on his first day of school. 

"Keep your mouth shut, Tyler" snapped Jack, the eternal protector of making everything boring.

Tyler shot a smirk at him. "Good to see you're still alive, Jackie" he said, causing Jack to go red in the face "I'm always so worried that you might suddenly die over night due to a severe case of stupidity"

Jack let out a snarl and stepped forward, only to have Chris catch his arm and pull him back. 

"Stop it, Tyler" Chris said calmly "I think you've had your fun for the day, now back of, please"

Tyler smiled at him and nodded. "Since you ask so nicely" he said and winked at Alley just to watch as Jack nearly lost his temper. 

Danielle rolled her eyes, but did not say anything about Tyler and Jack's small exchange. "Good morning, Tyler" she said and Tyler could see that she was having a bit of trouble keep her own temper under control. 

They all made it so easy to taunt them. Everyone except Chris and Victoria, Vic for short. 

Before anyone could say anything again, the teacher entered the classroom and called for silence. 

Tyler took that as his queue to ignore the class. It did not matter all that much, he'd be able to pick everything up later in the day. Arthur would make sure that he did not fall to far behind. The old man made sure that there was nothing that might tie him to the NightAngel, such as falling behind with school. 

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, taking to stare out the window. 

School annoyed him, but he understood why Arthur did what he did. On the one hand the old man could just have home schooled him, they both knew that it might have been the best choice. On the other hand the school gave him a good alibi, which was probably the main reason. 

He could feel the eyes of Danielle and the others on him. It might not have been a good idea to taunt the group like he did, but they just made it so easy. 

With a sigh, Tyler pulled out his phone. Rows and rows of data ran over the screen. There was more interesting things to do in class than to listen to the teacher, and that would be writing code.

A little pet project of his. 

***

"Welcome back Master Tyler" Arthur said with a bland tone without looking up from his desk.

The corner of Tyler mouth pulled up into a smirk. "I see you're hard at work today" he said sitting down across the desk "What did I do wrong this time to receive a greeting like that? Did the school call you again?"

"Quite a deduction you've made there, Master Tyler" the old man said as he finally looked up at Tyler "Yes, the school did indeed call again"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"Except for not paying any attention in class, back chatting the teachers and picking fights with the other students"

Tyler sighed and folded his hands behind his head. "I did not back chat the teacher" he said "And it was with Danielle and her group...."

"And not paying attention?" the old man asked "Do you have an excuse for that?"

"I..." Tyler started before groaning "Come on Arthur, are you really going to blame me for not paying attention? I've already finished most of the work for this term, so I don't understand why you are so worried about it"

"Master Tyler..." Arthur started, but Tyler just lifted a hand, smiling slightly.

"I know, I know" he said "You don't have to tell me again"

Arthur watched him with a raised eyebrow, but did not say anything. 

Tyler smiled, leaned over and placed his phone the desk. "I haven't been doing nothing" he said "This might help you a bit with the house work, organisation and anything else that doesn't require a physical touch"

"And they say you've been playing games in class" the old man said dryly, watching the smiling young man in front of him. He was not scrawny and small anymore, he started looking quite different from the street rat that first stepped into the mansion. 

"I would never do such thing" Tyler said in mock horror. 

"Now what is this, Master Tyler?" Arthur asked as he picked up the phone.

"Plug it into the computer and enter the code ANNA24"

The old man nodded and did wat Tyler said. For a moment the mansion's lights flickered and Tyler smiled. 

"Activate Program" he said "Authorization code Beta Echo Lima Lima"

A whirling sounded through the mansion and Tyler's smile widened. Static sounded through the speakers that he installed all over the mansion. 

"Good day, Tyler"

The female voice sounded through the room, causing Arthur to jump slightly. 

"Welcome, Annabell" Tyler said looking over at Arthur "Meet Arthur. He is your boss"

"Arthur" the voice said "It's nice to meet you"

Arthur gave Tyler a questioning look.

"I was busy writing an IA program" Tyler said "So I haven't been wasting my time in the class. Arthur meet Annabell"

"Miss" Arthur said with a slight smile. 

Tyler looked at him expectantly. "So what do you think?" he asked. 

"That you have to much time on your hands" the old man said, shaking his head "Well done, Master Tyler"

"Oh and one more thing" Tyler said and his smile turned into dangerous smirk "I know who the heroes are"

For a moment Arthur could just stare at the young man. 

"Danielle is FireStorm, Chris is Banshee, Alley NightEyes, Jack Dusk and Vic is the Siren" Tyler said, sitting back in his chair, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"And what do you plan on doing with this information?" the old man asked.

"Nothing" Tyler said "It was just interesting to see if I could figure it out. There's nothing to do with it" he paused for a moment "Annabell, please secure the information regarding the heroes' identity"

Arthur nodded. 

"Yes, sir" the AI voice said. 

Tyler scratched the back of his head. "I still have some work to do with her" he said softly "Like getting her to stop calling me Sir"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. 

***

It took Tyler a moment before he realised what was going on around him. He was in a bloody warehouse, trapped with Danielle and the others. 

Annoying.

Slowly he sat up, feeling his injuries slowly healing. His head still felt like it was going to explode, but that would go away in a while. Or so he hoped. 

"What the hell happened?" he hissed, looking around. 

"NightAngel" 

Tyler looked over at the heroes with a flat expression. He did not want to deal with them right now. Since it was their first time meeting him, they probably had a lot of questions that he did not want to answer. 

He swore under his breath. "What do you want?" he snapped. 

Danielle's eyes narrowed at him, but he just stared her down as he got to his feet. 

"You are the new NightAngel" Danielle said "So are you going to fight with us or are you with the people that trapped us here?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you" he said, turning around as he studied the area around him. He needed to get out of there before he doesn't anything stupid that might reveal who he really is. 

"You don't have to be rude" Alley said, coldly. 

Tyler stopped and slowly turned towards her. "Don't have to be rude?" he asked and walked over to her "I also don't have to be polite, because I don't know you and I don't care about any of you, or what you think of me"

"Alright that's enough" Chris said, putting a hand on Alley's shoulder "There's no need for us to fight each other right now. We need to get out of here"

Jack shot a glare at Tyler, but did not say anything. 

Tyler turned away, folding his hands behind his head. A bolt of pain shot through his chest as one of his ribs snapped back into place. He bit back a groan and walked to the other side of the warehouse. 

"How did you get here?" he asked and turned back to the heroes. 

"Why do you want to know?" Jack snapped, crossing his arms. 

Tyler frowned at him and walked back over. "I don't care about you and your attitude, but I for one want to get out of here, before who ever put us in here decides to start doing what he planned for in the first place" he said coldly stopping in front of Jack "So why did you end up in here?"

Jack just blinked at him for a moment before he looked over at Danielle. 

"We don't know" Danielle said and Tyler turned to her "We were out on patrol and somehow we were ambushed us, knocked us out and we woke up in here"

Tyler watched them for a moment before he nodded. They needed to get out of there. He could feel his power burning just beneath the surface. Breathing out he started pacing up and down. 

He could feel a barrier around the place, stopping him from using his powers. Someone knew what they were doing. 

The air in front of him distorted for a moment and he quickly jumped back, hissing, ready to fight. As a figure stepped into the warehouse. Tyler allowed his shoulders to relax slightly when he recognised the person. 

He swore under his breath. "The shit you doing here?" he snarled. 

"You know him?" Jack snapped. 

Tyler did not take his eyes from them the man in front of him. 

"Hallo NightAngel" the man said, smiling at Tyler and he could feel his blood going cold. 

"The hell you're doing here?" Tyler snarled, stepping back. 

"I wanted to say hallo, but you seemed to be ignoring me"

Tyler suppressed a shiver. "I'm going to kill you" he growled through clenched teeth "One more step forward and I'll rip you apart"

The man smiled at him. "You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, Little Night" he said, folding his hands behind his back "Since you were the one that killed Ravi and Tenou, I thought we might be able to have a chat"

"Screw you" Tyler snapped coldly.

"You're the one that killed those two idiots?" Jack asked from behind him. 

Tyler snarled at him, without taking his eyes from the man in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked, barely able to keep the fury from his voice. 

"Dear NightAngel" the man said "I'm here to make you pay for everything that you've done"

"Then let us go" Alley said "If you want to torture him, go right ahead, but we had nothing to do with what ever it was"

Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine. He should have known, but the betrayal still stung. 

"It doesn't look like your friends like you very much" the man said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Roman" Tyler snarled.

"I did not say anything..." Roman's voice trail off and he smiled "Oh, is this the first time you guys met? Awe, I'm sorry, did you have something special planned for the first meeting?"

Tyler breathed out. "You need to back off" he said, voice going cold as he stepped back when Roman got to close to him.

"Are you getting nervous, little Night?"

"Why do you want me to pay for some that you were a part of?"

"Oh that's not the problem" Roman said, folding his hands behind his back "The problem is the that you betrayed me after that"

Tyler snorted and then started laughing. "Betrayed?" he laughed "You have to be kidding me? You knew from the start that it was a one time thing. Our goals ain't exactly the same, you do realise that?"

Roman growled at him and smiled slowly. 

"Take it easy, Night" he said "If you keep this up, you will bring the building down"

Tyler breathed out and released his hold on his power. Roman was right, if he kept on attacking the barrier he was going to bring down the building. On top of everyone. Not the best idea. 

The building groaned as Tyler slowly relaxed his hands. 

"Now, little Night" Roman said "Why don't we get started..."

He turned, throwing his hand out towards the heroes. They slammed into the wall, all of them gasping for breath. 

"Now" Roman said "You five gets to decide what happens next. Do you want to live or are we going to play a little game"

"What game?" Tyler asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Roman spun and Tyler slammed into the other side of the warehouse. "Keep quiet, little Night" he snarled as he pushed even more on Tyler, listening to sound of his ribs snapping "I busy talking to the Heroes".

Tyler gasped, the pain shooting through his chest. 

"Now it's going to work like this" Roman said "I'm going to give each of you a chance to walk out of here, without stopping you or hurting any of you. But in exchange for that, I'm going to torture young Night, for every one of you that walks out of here, little Night will pay for it"

Roman made the motion of slamming something into a wall. Tyler's vision blacked out as his head slammed into the wall. A shiver ran through his body as he ribs popped back into place. 

"Let's get started" Roman said and walked over to Alley "Hello miss NightEyes" he smiled at her "Walk or stay?"

Alley looked over at NightAngel. He had crumbled down to the ground, eyes slightly confused and pained, but he met her eyes. The blue eyes had turned icy, but there was nothing in them. 

She shook her head. 

"Alright" Roman said "First round, stay"

He moved on to Chris. Asking the same question and receiving the same answer, all five of them. 

Roman grinned. His hand moved and for a moment nothing happened. Then Danielle screamed. 

"STOP! What are you doing to her?" Chris yelled. 

Roman flicked his wrist and Chris started choking, his yells cutting of. 

"Now for round two" the man said and walked over to Alley again. They went through four rounds before Alley finally gave in and choose to leave.

Roman allowed her to leave the warehouse before going on to Chris. Jack also choose to leave, but the others still refused. When Jack and Alley disappeared through the door, Roman turned to Tyler. 

"Now let the fun begin" he whispered. 

Tyler was still slightly disorientated by his head being slammed into the wall. Roman stepped forwards and a spear shot up from the ground, impaling Tyler. He gasped, eye widening slightly. Before he could recover another one skewered him. 

For a moment Tyler just stared down at the ground. It was hard to breath and he could feel his body trying to heal around the spears through his chest. 

"What are you doing?" Danielle snapped.

Roman slowly turned towards her, head tilted and smiled. "I'm following the rules" he said "That was just for NightEyes leaving"

Before anyone could say a word, the sound of bone snapping echoed through the warehouse, as Tyler's arm were broken in three place and he just groaned, jaw clenched. 

"Alright, let's continue" Roman said. 

After the sixth round, Vic started crying. Tyler's eyes widened slightly as he watched the last three heroes being tortured. 

"Stop... he muttered, barely able to keep his eyes focused. 

Roman was the only one that heard him and smiled. He winked and continued with his sick game. 

Next Danielle finally gave in and then Chris followed. The only one left were Vic. 

Tyler watched as Roman tormented the girl. He couldn't breath any more. His body already half healed around the spikes going through his chest, while every time the bone in his arm snapped back into place, Roman would just break it again. And now there was also three smaller spikes going through his side and another four stabbed through his arm pinning him to the wall. 

Vic were crying, but refused to do what Roman said. 

"Let her go..." Tyler struggled to say. His mouth did not want to work. It sounded slurred and strange. "She did not do anything to you... Stop it..."

Roman slowly turned to him, smirking. "Begging, Little Night?" he asked, slowly walking over to him "That's not like you at all. Is the pain finally getting to you?"

"Screw you.." Tyler groaned.

Roman laughed, tilting his head slightly. 

"NightAngel..." Vic gasped "Don't... Don't let him..."

Tyler groaned and closed his eyes. He was going to have to do something about this. The others weren't coming back, he was sure about that. They might try to get Vic out, but him? He was not on their list. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Now he had to focus on his power and get the hell out.

"Let her go..." he groaned again, finally managing to focus on Vic. 

Her silvery grey eyes were red, focused on him.

Roman took Tyler's face in one hand and violently slammed his head into the wall, multiple times. 

Blood stained the wall as Roman stepped back. 

"What did you to him?" Vic yelled, as NightAngel's head just fell forward "Leave him alone!"

"He asked for this" Roman said "The little bastard needs to be taught a lessen"

It took Tyler a moment before he could feel his body reacting again. Roman must have given him a concussion, because his head felt like it was going to explode. He stayed the way he was, not moving, listening to what Roman and Vic talked about. 

When Vic screamed, his eyes snapped open. He let the power negation expand and he lifted his head, eyes burning with power. 

Roman spun towards him, looking shocked.

"What did you do?" he snarled. 

Tyler glanced at Vic and then breathed out. The vectors formed lines on his exposed skin before he was all but ripped from the spikes. He crumbled to the ground, gasping, blood pooling beneath him. 

The world around him exploded. Danielle, Chris, Alley and Jack, burst into the warehouse. 

Roman barely had time to react before a banshee scream hit him, throwing him to the ground. Jack caught him and threw the man to the ground.

Tyler could only watch as they freed Vic.

"What about NightAngel?" he heard Vic ask.

"I'm not helping a bastard like him" Jack snapped "Let's just go. The police will be here in a few minutes, they can take care of everything"

"You just want to leave him here?" Danielle asked, the disbelieve clear in her voice.

"Let's go, Fire"

"This is not right" Chris said.

That was the last thing he heard, their voices fading slowly. Tyler slowly pushed himself up, pain ripped through his body as the broken bone started healing. It hurt, but he needed to move. He had to get out and back to Arthur. 

Slowly he reached towards his earpiece, tapping it with bloody fingers. 

"Annabell..." he groaned.

"Sir?"

"...Get Arthur... I need his... help..."

"Do you need him to pick you up?"

"...No... Just to be ready..."

"Alright. I will inform Arthur"

"Thank you..."

When he was finally able to stand, he stumbled out of the warehouse, making his way back to the mansion. 

***

"Master Tyler" Arthur said as Tyler closed the door behind him. 

Tyler glanced up at the old man, before pulling his mask down. "I might have gotten into a bit of trouble" he said, still trembling slightly from the phantom pains of Roman's torture. 

The old man walked over to him, frowning at the blood on Tyler's face before put an arm around the young man's waist, allowing Tyler to lean on him. 

"What happened?"

"Do you remember, Roman?" Tyler asked, groaning as Arthur helped him to sit down. 

The old man just nodded. "Yes, I remember him"

"Well, he wanted to have some fun" Tyler said as he started taking of the NightAngel suit "Kidnapped the heroes and then all but played Russian roulette with us. I got bones broken multiple times, had spikes driven through my chest, healed around it and then ripped it out later, also I had another set of the stuff pinning me to the wall through my arm and on top of everything I pretty sure my scull got cracked"

"So you had fun today?" 

Tyler shot the man a flat look. "Lots of fun, thanks for the concern" he said sarcastically as he moved slowly dropping the jacket on the floor. 

Arthur smiled slightly before frowning at the holes in the shirt and armoured jacket. When Tyler finally took of the shirt, Arthur's frowned deepened. There was two scars on his chest and also his right arm. 

"I will take care of this, why don't you get some sleep" Arthur said as he gathered the suit "You look exhausted"

Tyler smiled slightly and lay down, eyes closing immediately. 

He really did not think that Danielle and the others would just leave him there. Not that it should surprise him all the much. They weren't friends, not even in the real world. It still felt like a stab in the back. 

Trust needed to be earned. 

His and theirs. 


End file.
